


So-Dium Fine

by QuasarScorpion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Lab Assistant Kuroo, Literally Bokuto and Kuroo thirst hours, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Mutual Pining, jock bokuto, they are so gone for one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuasarScorpion/pseuds/QuasarScorpion
Summary: Akaashi scolding him for breaking beakers was never on the top of Bokuto’s list. Neither were any of the burns, cuts— paper of course— or the blatant dislike his lecturer had for him. However, Bokuto had to take this science class to graduate. He’d procrastinated so long after nearly failing biology during his first year that now he was trapped in a class full of freshman and maybe sophomores. Why did he need a basic chemistry again?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	So-Dium Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atruedreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atruedreamer/gifts).



> This fic is pure chaos and crack. I hope you enjoy it! The fic genuinely goes off in the best possible way if the screaming my beta did in the margins was anything to go by. See you all at the end.

Akaashi scolding him for breaking beakers was never on the top of Bokuto’s list. Neither were any of the burns, cuts— paper of course— or the blatant dislike his lecturer had for him. However, Bokuto had to take this science class to graduate. He’d procrastinated so long after nearly failing biology during his first year that now he was trapped in a class full of freshman and maybe sophomores. Why did he need a basic chemistry again?

Bokuto wasn’t shallow. Sure, he liked his jeans tight because they highlighted his ass-ets and he appreciated compression t-shirts for similar reasons. In lab, however, he couldn’t use either of those to his advantage considering he needed to wear full protective gear “in case of an accident” which had been _scarce_. The moment the lab assistant waltzed through the doors on the first day he’d realized this had been a set up. Bokuto noticed those damn maroon glasses first. It didn’t help that he was tall. Surely, the dark-haired man who practically oozed sex appeal was built under that lab coat. _Fuck._ Every time Bokuto saw him his throat got really dry. The things he wanted to do with that man.

Sometime in the spring, he’d found out from Akaashi that a friend had been appointed lab assistant for a fall chemistry segment. It was also strongly suggested to Bokuto that if he wanted to pass his mandatory science requirements that maybe he should consider taking his lab times.

Oh, how the universe had fucked him and definitely not in the fun way. Or maybe it was Akaashi, he should blame for his current predicament. All he knew was this disaster was not his fault in any conceivable way. Nope not at all.

The charges racking up on his student account for supplies also not his problem. Water off a duck’s back. Didn’t matter. His parents would help him if they told him it was Akaashi’s fault, right? Clearly it wasn’t the work of his crush.

“You know you’re supposed to actually add the contents to the beaker,” Kuroo’s gorgeous face popped in directly next to his head. The overall disaster that he had resolved not to be obviously reared its head because he dropped the vile. “Maybe we should get you special gloves or something.”

Bokuto wondered if Kuroo could hear the beating of his heart. Was it possible for someone’s voice to cause a simple heart attack? Well, they were very nearly going to find out. To top it off Kuroo had actually caught the vile this time.

“I’d almost think you were destroying these on purpose,” Kuroo smirked, stepping back to hand him back his quiz. “If you need help… I’d be willing to meet with you outside of class.”

As if he hadn’t just delivered the single most devastating proposition of Bokuto’s life Kuroo simply walked away. That sly, tricky, hot, delicious, intelligent— no that bastard had to know… didn’t he? Bokuto couldn’t focus on his lab work now because he still felt the tingle of Kuroo’s breath on his ear. There was also the slight problem of having been extremely turned-on mid class. They’d have to clean up their stations in ten minutes. Fingers crossed thinking of losing volleyball matches and his mother could kill it in its needy tracks.

Ten minutes until he could leave. One-month til classes were over. Bokuto sent a prayer. If he didn’t pass this lab, he wasn’t sure he’d survive another semester with Kuroo as his lab assistant.

* * *

It was cute. Kuroo liked to see the jock squirm. He’d noticed him a year or so ago when they’d had a class together. They apparently have a mutual friend because as soon as he began a basic ass description of this man, he saw Akaashi smirked, raising an eyebrow and asking “oh, really?”

In hindsight, Kuroo should probably have asked more questions or at least noticed the change in his tone. On the first day of class, he nearly ate shit walking into the laboratory because he had noticed the beefy man, he’d noticed at least a semester earlier. Never having learned a name he had resolved to never seeing him again. Not that he believed in fate or destiny or any bullshit like that but Kuroo possibly sent out a wee salute to a random being.

If all he got out of this semester was watching that sculpted ass walk directly out of the door or watch as his chest flexed every time he reached out for his lab coat, Kuroo would be chill with it. It didn’t take long at all for Kuroo to realise this student was genuinely not a whiz in the classroom. Bokuto clearly had other abilities and being a scientist was not one. However, being the determined and dedicated lab assistant that he is Kuroo would look out for him. There was no way he was playing favourites. That would be unprofessional. If the occasional broken supply got written up under his account or he offered assistance to the student it was all under his job description.

Half way through the semester, Kuroo was beginning to conclude that Bokuto had a thing for him. It would have been strange if a scientist, which he fancied himself, was unable to use evidence to come to a reasonable hypothesis. Every time he got too close, Bokuto’s body language tensed. Sometimes when Kuroo spoke directly to him Bokuto’s gaze would linger a tad too long on his lips. There had also been the small— well, not so small he supposed— incident where Bokuto awkwardly waltzed out of the classroom with the lab coat over his crotch. It was obvious. Just because his jeans had been black did not mean the slight adjustment he had done while sitting rectified the prominent bulge. If that was the kind of reaction offering to tutor him got Kuroo, he would have to offer more often. Hopefully, surprising him with the invite would give Kuroo the edge he needed. At this point, whether anything happened or not Kuroo wanted to spend some quality time. They had similar humours and were able to riff off one another quite easily. If nothing else he’d love to be friends.

The clock was nearing half past which was when the not so sneaky rustling of papers being slid into bags started.

“We’re good. If your station is clean you can leave,” Kuroo stated, kicking his chair back and taking a seat. A stack of papers was waiting for him on the desk that their professor had wanted him to attend to this afternoon. First, he needed—

“Bokuto not so fast,” Kuroo pointed at the student who was trying to sneak out. “Will you please wait for the other students to leave?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure,” Bokuto placed a hand on the back of his neck and a faint red spread on his cheeks. It was cute seeing this hulking man so embarrassed by a simple request. Slight glares were thrown at Bokuto as the other students left, and a couple even asked if he was okay or knew what it was about. Easing their concerns with a smile they all left. Soon they were alone.

Kuroo stood from his seat, removed his lab coat dropping it into his lab drawer and smiled at the awaiting student.

“What’s up?” Bokuto awkwardly chuckled.

“I wanted to talk with you,” Kuroo chuckled. “now that I’m thinking about it. I probably could’ve gone about it better.”

Bokuto sighed in relief. “You think?”

“I’m not an actual teacher you know,” Kuroo began walking down the hall. He waited for Bokuto to catch up to continue. “The lab might be part of my job but I’m there simply for experience and tuition.”

“What’s that have to do with me,” Bokuto’s words were hesitant.

“If you need help,” Kuroo caught himself before his eyes drifted too far down Bokuto’s form. “I’d be more than willing to tutor you. Think about it.” Slipping his hand into his pocket Kuroo retrieved a piece of folded paper. He grabbed Bokuto’s wrist pulling his arm upwards, unfurled his hand and placed it in his palm. “Open it later,” Kuroo winked, turning around he headed off to his next lecture. “See you around Bokuto.”

* * *

Alright, Bokuto isn’t a loser. It’s not like he hasn’t fucked before but every time Kuroo touched or was nearby he felt like he was losing his damn mind. All he’d done was grab his wrist. It shouldn’t have cultivated a visceral reaction in him. The literal second Kuroo let go, Bokuto felt a shiver travel down his spine. There was no other option at this point which is how for the third time that month he’d found himself checking each stall in the bathroom and locking himself in the furthest one from the door. Bokuto was hopeless.

* * *

“Akaaaaashi, you have to he—“

“No,” Akaashi didn’t even spare him a glance.

“But—”

“No,” he bit into a carrot and fixed the glasses sitting low on his nose.

“You don’t even know what I’m gonna ask for?” Bokuto leaned onto the library table, his forearms resting on Akaashi’s anatomy book.

“Don’t I,” Akaashi sighed, removing his glasses. “Correct me if I’m wrong but you’re going to ask me to speak with him or to give you the information I know.”

Bokuto said nothing.

“Thought so,” Akaashi pushed Bokuto’s forearms off of his book.

“This isn’t okay,” Bokuto whined. “I thought we were best friends Akaaaashi.”

“You’ve never needed my help before when it came to getting someone into your bed,” Akaashi hummed. “Do whatever you did then.”

“It’s not the same,” Bokuto knitted his eyebrows together pursing his lips.

“How so?” Akaashi wouldn’t look at him but this was a reaction he hadn’t heard before.

“It’s— I. Hmmm.” Bokuto’s mouth opened and closed a few times. “I actually like him. I think I wanna take him on a date.” His nose crinkled while he said _date._

His friend must really mean it. For the first time the words he or she is hot weren’t the defining detail. “Why?”

“Why what?”

Akaashi looked at him incredulously. “Are you being dense on purpose?

“No?”

“Why do you like him,” Akaashi ran a hand down his face sighing.

“Oh,” Bokuto sat up straighter. “He’s smart and willing to help me. We’ve studied together a couple times. Instead of trying to get into my pants he actually helped me understand. Though I wouldn’t have stopped him,” Akaashi glared at him. “I’m just sayin,” Bokuto raised his hands in fake defeat. “There is no way he doesn’t know how to use—”

“Finish that sentence and I will not help you,” Akaashi blurted immediately regretting his words. He’d fallen into Bokuto’s trap. Sometimes Akaashi could actually kill him.

“So you’ll help me Akaashi,” Bokuto smiled wide.

“Only if you stop talking right now,” he pointed right between Bokuto’s eyes.

“Promise.”

“I’ll see what I can find out. Now shut it—” he looked at Bokuto realizing that if he stayed no other work was getting done. “Never mind. I’m leaving.”

“See you tomorrow,” Bokuto sing-songed.

“We are roommates but sure,” Akaashi rolled his eyes. “I’m going to go study with Kenma.”

Bokuto hadn’t even heard him, he was too focused on daydreaming of what Akaashi didn’t know but he could guess it was probably Kuroo.

_Calling Kenma Kozume…_

_**K:** Yep._

_**A:** I can’t do it anymore._

_**K:** What?_

_**A:** He will not stop talking about Kuroo. I’m so damn close to smacking that smile off his face. _

_**K:** *rustling sound* _

_**A:** _ _Y_ _ou there?_

 _ **K:** _ _Y_ _eah. Had to move Kuroo came back._

 **_A:_ ** _H_ _eard anything._

_**K:** We are in the same boat. _

_*Kuroo in distance* Kenma, you still here?_

_*Raises his voice slightly*_ _Y_ _es... be out in a minute._

_**K:** Sorry about that. _

_Kuroo is hopeless. It’s all he can talk about. To think he’s supposed to be intelligent._

_**A:** It’s a wonder. You know what?_

_**K:** Huh?_

_**A:** Bokuto and his flat mates _ _always_ _throw an end of year party_ _do_ _you and Kuroo want to come?_

 **_K:_ ** _I_ _t’s not really my thing but Kuroo…_

_**A:** Would you go if the whole thing was a scheme to get them to finally confess, bone or whatever._

_**K:** *long silence* _ _S_ _end me the details._

_Line cuts out_

* * *

“You’re here,” Bokuto’s eyes went wide.

“I was invited after all,” Kuroo chuckled.

“Bokuto, don’t be rude, let them in,” Hinata jumped behind him.

“Didn’t realise ya had friends outside of us,” Atsumu smiled and fist bumped Kuroo. “Come in.”

Bokuto was surprised but when he saw Kenma behind Kuroo he realised it was Akaashi who had invited them. No way Kenma would’ve come otherwise. Honestly, he should’ve known there was an ulterior motive when Akaashi actually showed up to the party.

“You’re hilarious ‘Tsum-‘Tsum,” Bokuto slapped his shoulder slightly harder than necessary. Another mistake on his account.

“I’m thinkin' ya must be Kuroo,” Atsumu smirked, “Let me introduce myself. I’m Atsumu.”

“Oh, this is Kuroo,” Hinata grabbed Kuroo’s hand, shaking it. “I’m Hinata.”

“I must be Kuroo?” He rose an eyebrow, turning with his head cocked, looking at Bokuto. Like the champion he is, Bokuto hid behind his glass. When Kuroo turned back around having not received a response Bokuto mouthed fuck you two and glared.

Traitors. All of them were traitors. At this moment Bokuto was convinced he didn’t have any friends. They’d all betrayed him. Might as well consider a new life. If they didn’t expose him tonight, he’d expose himself. All of it was embarrassing, more embarrassing than Atsumu when he was plastered which was saying a lot. Because the last time Atsumu got plastered he’d dressed up as Rapunzel and no one knows where he got the costume. So yeah. Friendships over. To be an adult he didn’t need friends. It was fine.

An hour in Bokuto was feeling looser, no longer coiled so tight from the embarrassment of having Kuroo in his house. Especially the embarrassment of his teammates being around. The only one that wasn’t embarrassing was Sakusa and that was only if he stayed sober.

Speaking of Sakusa…

“Who’s that curious guy in the corner with the mask?” Kuroo plopped down next to Bokuto.

_RED ALERT **.** THIS IS A CODE FIVE WHATEVER THE FUCK. THEIR THIGHS AND ARMS WERE TOUCHING. KUROO WAS EVEN LEANING IN TO SPEAK TO HIM._

He swallowed hard. “Uh, that’s my other roommate,” Bokuto stumbled only momentarily.

“Kinda hot,” Kuroo smirked, meeting Bokuto’s eyes.

“S’pose,” Bokuto whispered. “I need— need a drink.” He scrambled from the couch. _Smooth._

It’s how it always went. The ladies loved him but every guy he’d ever been interested in wanted Sakusa.

“Why’d you run in here so fast,” Sakusa waltzed up behind him.

“Because,” Bokuto sighed, cracking open a beer. “He admitted to being into you.”

“Not true,” Sakusa said without hesitation. “Trust me.”

“Yeah, because when it comes to relationships you clearly have this on lock,” Bokuto deadpanned.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sakusa poured a shot and threw it back.

Oh, shit. Was tonight a drunk Sakusa night because nothing good ever came from those.

Bokuto hummed in disbelief.

“Look at him,” Sakusa glared, pouring out another shot. “He’s so fucking stupid. I hate him.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Bokuto tapped his shoulder on the way out of the kitchen.

“What are you implying Bokuto,” Sakusa hush yelled after him. “I despise that idiot.”

Bokuto rolled his eyes. Sakusa despised Atsumu just about as much as Bokuto despised Kuroo. To say he wanted that dick and badly but would never say anything about it. They’d simply both get drunk and make fools of themselves.

A game of truth or dare was called by Atsumu sometime around midnight when they were all comfortably tipsy but loose enough to not deny him.

Somehow within a turn Bokuto was dared to sit in Kuroos’s lap but he was a mass of a man. It was decided he would sit between them with his thighs over one of Kuroo’s legs. It was so fucking awkward for him. Never in his life had he struggled harder to remain calm and to quell desires. Luckily the flush he got from booze hid the blush threatening to expose how into this he was.

Sakusa was properly tipsy now draping himself along Atsumu’s back and readily participating in dares. None of them wanted to die so each dare was tame. Someone should really make him kiss—

The bottle Bokuto had spun landed on Sakusa.

“Dare,” Sakusa said proudly from his seat beside Atsumu.

“I dare you to kiss the person you hate the most,” Bokuto smirked.

There was a chorus of gasps because everyone at the party knew what was happening.

“Why is he this intense,” Kuroo whispered.

“You’ll see,” Bokuto nodded towards Sakusa.

Sakusa’s whole body moved in exasperation. There were two ways this would go. Sakusa could take the penalty which was a double shot of whatever drink concoction was in the centre or he could fulfil the dare. Even if he lied he’d still have to take the loss because every day of his existence he said how much he dislikes or hates Atsumu. Any other person right now would be a whole ass lie.

A decision was clearly made because Sakusa leaned forward to smell the concoction. Clearly it was terrible because his whole face scrunched up. The sigh that left Sakusa sounded almost painful. Rolling his shoulders, Sakusa leaned towards Yachi on his right only to surprise everyone by moving in a flash, taking Atsumu off guard.

To say it was a kiss would be a gross understatement. Emphasis on gross. Everyone who lived in that house was smirking like crazy but everyone who didn’t know them was averting their gaze.

“Uh, we, uh,” Atsumu tried to say between what Bokuto could only assume was an assault of Sakusa’s lips. Both of his arms wrapped around Sakusa’s waist and bless those thighs because he lifted all six foot something of that man carrying him to the nearest room. They were only gone a few minutes. Sakusa being the first to emerge from the room both arms in the air.

“Happy now,” he said close to Bokuto’s face, throwing another shot back and rejoining the circle.

“I’d say so,” Bokuto shrugged, moving from Kuroo’s lap since the game’s entire vibe had been killed by that display.

It might have been intense but this wouldn’t be the first time they’ve kissed and it sure as hell wouldn’t be the last. They’d all played this game before. Sakusa was about to get so drunk he couldn’t remember and move on with his life as though nothing happened and Atsumu would pretend it didn’t affect him.

The freezer in the kitchen cracked open, Atsumu pulling two bottles of booze from within. “Body shots anyone,” he smirked, rocking the bottle back and forth.

Bokuto has done a body shot off of everyone here except Kuroo and if he did one off of Kuroo he’d probably combust from how horny he’d instantly become.

“I’ll do one,” Kuroo answered along with a few others.

Bokuto looked after his crush walking into the kitchen.

“Looks like your man wants a body shot,” Akaashi stepped up beside him. “Might want to be that body.”

“You’re the worst,” Bokuto said.

“Thank me tomorrow.”

Akaashi slipped up onto the kitchen counter sipping at his beer watching as everyone in the house cleared off the table.

“Do you think they’ll get together tonight?” Kuroo surprised him by speaking next to his ear.

“Who?”

“Them,” he jerked his head towards Sakusa and Atsumu who were arguing over the appropriate way to pour tequila.

“Probably,” Bokuto gave his honest opinion.

“The tension is so thick I could cut it with a damn knife,” Kuroo chuckled, stepping to the side so he could look Bokuto in the eyes while he spoke. “Maybe it will help.”

Bokuto tried not to laugh but he did. “Yeah right, they’ve already hooked up. Plenty of times.”

Kuroo quirked an eyebrow. “You sure,” he asked, sceptical of Bokuto’s answer.

“Yes, I’ve walked in on it and they’ve forgotten or denied it every time. We don’t care anymore,” Bokuto stated rather matter of factly.

“Hopefully one day it sticks because fuck that’s… a lot,” Kuroo gestured in their general direction.

“Imagine living with them.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t worry they’ll get their shit together one day. They’ll probably end up married and very happy.”

“I wish you all luck,” Kuroo raised his beer before taking a swig. He tipped his drink towards the now clear table. “You gonna do one.”

“Eh, don’t know,” Bokuto nonchalantly replied. “I’ve already done body shots with everyone here.”

“Not true,” Kuroo nudged his shoulder. “You haven’t done one with me.”

“Wouldn’t that be weird for you?”

“Why would it? We’re friends, aren’t we?” Kuroo took a couple steps backwards. Bokuto rolled his eyes trying to hide his elation as Kuroo put both hands in front of himself and bent his fingers in a come-on motion while wiggling his hips.

“You look stupid,” Bokuto laughed then finished the last of his beer.

“Not all of us look smart like you Bokuto,” Kuroo teased.

“I’ll teach you my ways one day,” he quipped.

“I look forward to it,” Kuroo winked, turning towards the rest of the group. “Someone promised body shots.”

“We’ve got a darin’ volunteer,” Atsumu shouted. “A new contender.”

Sakusa scoffed, sipping at a drink beside Atsumu. No matter how much he liked Kuroo he really hoped he never became as hopeless as them.

“How’s this work,” Kuroo rubbed his hands together.

“Well,” Atsumu gestured towards the counter on his left. “Pick a booze, pick a name from the box and hand it ta Omi-Omi,” he raised an eyebrow at the dark-haired man. “Ya good, Omi.”

“You worry too much Miya,” Sakusa stood up grabbing the box on his way. “Make sure you pick a slip choosing the section of their body.”

“Got it,” Kuroo reached into the two boxes handing Sakusa both slips. “Give me whatever.”

“Mmkay,” Sakusa blinked eyes going wide in attempt to focus his mind. “You have to take one from Akaashi and from his lower back.”

“Pass,” Akaashi raised his drink. “Bokuto is my proxy.”

“You can’t—”

“I’ll allow it if Kuroo is fine with the substitution,” Atsumu looked between the three of them.

“Perfectly fine with me if it’s fine with Bokuto,” Kuroo made eye contact with Bokuto.

There were a few things that could happen now and two of them would be deeply unfortunate. Didn’t matter though because even if he tried to refuse all of those dickheads would force him into it anyway. He prayed his body simply chose not to react to this. There wasn’t a chance considering his heart was already racing.

Grabbing the hem of his shirt, Bokuto pulled the fabric over his head and tossed it making sure it slapped Akaashi in the face. Time felt like it had slowed down to a near stop as he climbed onto that table. It was a simple body shot for the love of the gods.

The liquid filled the dimples of his lower back only to flow into the dip above his ass. He shivered that shit was cold; it wasn’t because Kuroo was looking over his back like he’d devour him. More than likely, he was imagining that anyway.

“Could you have been sloppier with that pour ‘Tsum,” Bokuto’s teeth chattered once.

“Yes. Though I coulda maybe used the one from the counter instead of the freezer,” his roommate innocently lifted the offending beverage.

“Ya think,” Bokuto looked forward and towards the floor. The moment he turned, Sakusa was there with a lime to shove in his mouth.

“Open,” Sakusa was playing dirty.

Another lime was swiped down his spine followed by the addition of salt.

“Whenever yer ready bro,” Atsumu gestured towards Bokuto’s awaiting body.

Twenty-four years of life has passed and not once had Bokuto felt so tense. If someone not participating in this event watched they’d notice. He nearly passed out the second Kuroo’s tongue touched his spine. It took every ounce of will power to hold back the shiver. He was holding the wedge of lime while trying to bite down on his tongue or cheek or whatever. The urge to moan from the sensation of Kuroo’s tongue travelling his spine was immense. Never had he struggled so valiantly. The way Kuroo took the shot was unnecessary. This had to be the longest and most sexual body shot of Bokuto’s life. Kuroo dipped his tongue into the dimple on the right.

Did he swirl his tongue? Fuck. This was how he died. Hopefully, his parents would understand and no one would slander him too harshly at his funeral. The booze disappeared from the lowest section of his spine. Finally.

Then he realised... the damn lime.

Kuroo grabbed the side of his face, leaned in biting the lime and dropping it nearly as quickly. Like everything else that had happened Bokuto was positive the lingering presence of Kuroo was a figment of his imagination. It had probably only been seconds. Everyone around them was cheering and Bokuto high-fived Hinata before excusing himself to “go wipe off his back.”

It had been a huge mistake. Bokuto was hopeless for Kuroo and he couldn’t figure out if the flirting was only his imagination.

* * *

The gasp that escaped Kuroo’s mouth when Bokuto removed his shirt was fucking unnecessary. He’d known the man was ripped but to see it all on display before him like that… He wanted a bite. Maybe one day he would suck it up and actually confess. There was a moment of clarity as he watched the booze fill the lowest parts of Bokuto’s back. He could use this to tease him. Fully confirm for himself once and for all that Bokuto was into him.

“Open,” Sakusa said, shoving the lime between those plush lips. 

“Whenever yer ready bro,” Atsumu made a sweeping motion with his hand towards the table.

What had he gotten himself into? Kuroo positioned himself alongside Bokuto. With a good handle on how he’d tackle this he dropped down. The tip of his tongue had barely touched Bokuto before the man fully tensed up. There was a shiver shortly after that that made Kuroo nearly smile breaking his flow. Creating a zigzag pattern with his tongue he trailed the longest possible path down Bokuto’s back making a show of it. Now for the booze. He could easily just take the full amount and be done with it. But he was going to make sure he touched and tasted as much of Bokuto as he could while he had the chance. The dimple on his lower back was incredibly enticing so he swirled his tongue around it. Tequila is a harsh alcohol which is why Kuroo simply drained it all in one go.

The fun part was going to be the lime anyway. When he’d taken a knee in front of Bokuto, he’d intended on kissing the life out of him right then and there. The look in Bokuto’s eyes was what changed his mind. Kuroo was pretty sure a shared kiss there would’ve been misconstrued as a fling. They’d been doing this dance with one another for so long at this point that Kuroo owed it to himself and Bokuto to do it properly.

Their shoulders bumped when Bokuto properly retreated from the space. What was he supposed to do reach out and grab him in front of all these people? Beg Bokuto to bare his heart surrounded by friends and random party goers. He resolved to wait.

Awkwardly, Kuroo leaned against the counter near Akaashi drinking whatever beer he’d had before the body shot. His mind was elsewhere, his eyes trained on the staircase and finger tapping along the mouth of the glass.

“Kuroo,” Kenma walked up to him, lowering his cell phone. “I did not let Akaashi drag me to this party to watch you and Bokuto fuck each other with your eyes.”

“What— I—”

Kenma put up his hand and Akaashi placed one on his shoulder.

“Listen, he genuinely likes you,” Akaashi spoke loud enough to break through the ambient noise. “You need to let him off the hook.”

“You talk about him all the time,” Kenma started again. “Go upstairs and talk. Please.”

“Where—”

“Second room on the right at the top of the stairs,” Akaashi interjected. “It’ll be unlocked. He’s probably waiting for me.”

“You?”

“Pays to be the childhood friend… sometimes,” he chuckled. “Now go.”

He tapped on the door twice before letting himself in.

“Hey,” Kuroo said, closing the door behind him but not stepping any further in the room.

“Hey Kuroo, what’s going on?” Bokuto smiled except there was no happiness within it.

“Wanted to check on you… it’s been a few since you were downstairs,” Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck.

“All good. I’ll be down soon.” He grabbed a clean shirt from the second drawer of a dresser.

“If I made you uncomfortable.” Kuroo took a step forward, stopping when Bokuto’s head snapped in his direction. “I‘m sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything. I just get in my head about stuff sometimes,” Bokuto moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

“Wanna talk about it?”

There was a brief silence where he thought he was going to be asked to leave. If he was Kuroo honestly didn’t know what else to do. “Sure.”

Crossing his legs, he sat facing Bokuto on the bed and waited for him to break the silence.

“Hypothetically,” Bokuto sighed, taking a deep breath. “I have this friend who may have a big fat crush on someone but is hopeless.”

“A friend?”

“Yes, a friend,” Bokuto nodded, intently. “We’re obviously talking about Akaashi here.”

“Obviously,” Kuroo shook his head, a smile breaking out.

“Man has no game,” Bokuto chuckled.

Kuroo hummed, bringing his fist under his chin. “Do continue. I would love to hear about Akaashi and his love interest.”

“I see you smiling and it isn’t funny. He really is a sap,” Bokuto’s smiles mirrored him.

“I believe you,” Kuroo’s hands shot up in surrender before he folded his hands, rested them in his lap and leaned forward. “Continue.”

“Akaashi—”

“Yes Akaashi, I know.”

“Stop interrupting.” Bokuto jokingly glared and Kuroo smirked. “They met a while ago, had class together and spoke a few times. They’ve gotten close and apparently they’re hot.”

“Good to know.”

“But he hasn’t confessed because he isn’t sure if they’re actually interested or if they’re always a flirt,” he turned away from Kuroo for a second swallowing hard. “He really fucking hopes he didn’t make it all up, you know?”

“Okay, I think I’ve got it,” Kuroo replied, shifting in his seat to get a bit closer. “Let me share a story of my own if I can.”

“Seems fair.” Bokuto crossed his legs on top of his mattress now fully facing Kuroo.

“Funnily enough I also have a friend,” Kuroo started his own tale. “Obviously Kenma.”

“Kenma, I see.”

“He’s been crushing on this guy for nearly a year,” Kuroo began, shifting in his seat slightly. “An incredibly long time if you ask me.”

“A year that’s wild,” Bokuto chuckled. “Kenma needs to get it together.”

“I know right,” Kuroo teasingly gasped, eyes going wide momentarily. “There was a plan to confess to him on multiple occasions but he chickened out each time.”

“Why? He seems so confident.” Bokuto leaned forward, hands folded in his lap.

“Still unclear. He will confess though just needs the moment to be right.” Their faces were only a few inches apart now.

“Has he figured it out yet?”

“It’ll be spontaneous more than likely.” Kuroo looked between Bokuto’s lips and eyes which is when he noticed him do the same. “How about you?”

“Prolly spur of the moment.” They held eye contact neither saying anything for a minute, maybe an hour, maybe only a second. Didn’t matter because it was time.

“Bokuto?”

He hummed, slowly blinking to focus his eyes that were fixated on Kuroo’s lips. “Huh?”

Kuroo bent his index finger using the knuckle to raise Bokuto’s chin. When their eyes met again Kuroo decided to take the chance. He moved forward their lips a breath’s width apart. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Bokuto’s lips parted slightly, his head barely moved but it was still a nod. It was a tentative kiss. A brushing of their lips and a small peck, they hadn’t even been connected for very long. Even so Kuroo felt incredible. It was brilliant. His nerves felt on fire and all he wanted was more. He opened his eyes looking over Bokuto’s face taking in all his features while he waited for a response.

“Do it again.”

“You sure,” Kuroo licked along his bottom lip.

“I’ve been sure for a while,” Bokuto admitted. “Kiss me again.”

This time when their lips touched there was no hesitation or fear, only the outpouring of everything they’d wanted to say. When they emerged from Bokuto’s room the next morning covered in hickies and smiling from ear to ear no one was surprised. The feelings they’ve been holding for one another seemed obvious to everyone from the start they’d just needed a nudge in the right direction. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bless Kuroo for finally taking that plunge because Bokuto was so nervous. Poor guy. Flirting Nerdy Kuroo is my crack cocaine and I will die by it. There is no way that man doesn't know he's hot. Jock who knows he's hot but gets flustered easily Bokuto same dice. 
> 
> For some reason, I headcanon Kuroo with dark maroon glasses which is a headcanon I will carry until the end of days. I think he'd look hot in them and in every fic I write with him he wears thick-ish rimmed dark maroon glasses. Not that any of that was important. Akaashi and Kenma were so fucking done and truly are their best friends. That is precisely why I them both shift their crush nerves onto them. Beautiful. The confession was just as cracky as the rest of this fic. Everything about its disaster to its perfection felt correct to me in the grand scheme of BoKuroo.
> 
> BODY SHOTS. SHOTS. SHOTS. SHOTS. Yeth. Atsumu is a little dickhead, huh? Shoulda used the room temp one. This fic is further confirmation that Sakusa is emotionally constipated/in-denial about his love for the thigh legend Atsumu. Also disaster drunk which was hella fun to write. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the ride this took you on. If you wanna come chill on Twitter with me and scream about HQ or Anime or watch the progress of my WIPS, you can find me [QuasarScorpion](https://twitter.com/QuasarScorpion)
> 
> Onward to my next WIP I go.


End file.
